Seed cards and seed tenders are well-known in the agricultural industry for transporting seed and grain to and from the field. There are two primary styles of seed carts and seed tenders, both of which have a container for seeds. A bulk seed tender typically includes a trailer with a framework for supporting one or more bulk seed boxes or bags. The bulk seed boxes/bags are filled by the seed supplier, mounted on the trailer frame, and transported to the field to fill seed planters in the Spring. A seed cart includes a trailer or wheeled frame with a larger seed hopper supported by legs on the trailer or frame. While the bulk seed boxes/bags are not typically used in the Fall for harvest, a seed cart with the hopper can be used in the Spring to fill planters with seed, and it can be used in the Fall to receive seed from a combine.
Both the bulk seed box or bag and the seed cart hopper have seed outlets in communication with a chute to direct the seed into a conveyor, which carries the seed to a planter or carries the harvested grain for discharge into a truck or other container. The conveyors are either a belt-type conveyor or an auger-type conveyor. Belt conveyors are generally less aggressive and better suited than an auger conveyors for handling seed with minimal damage to the seed. Since seed is expensive, due to the addition of herbicides and pesticides, and other treatments such as genetic modification, it is desirable to maintain the integrity of the seeds. Therefore, it is generally preferable to use a belt conveyor in the Spring for transporting seed. In comparison, auger conveyors are generally more aggressive, but can handle a higher volume. Since the integrity of the harvested grain is not as critical as the integrity of Spring seeds, augers may be used in the Fall for the grain transport.
Prior art seed carts and tenders are manufactured using either a belt conveyor or an auger conveyor. Therefore, if a farmer wants the benefits of each type of conveyor, the farmer must have two carts or tenders, which adds significant costs to the farming operations.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart or tender having interchangeable belt and auger conveyors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart or seed tender for bulk seed containers and large seed hoppers which allow the farmer to exchange a belt conveyor and an auger conveyor for one another, as desired.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart or tender having a belt conveyor and an auger conveyor which slidably mount onto the frame for quick and easy substitution of one for the other.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of interchangeable belt and auger conveyors on a seed cart or seed tender, which can be quickly and easily mounted and dismounted.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a belt conveyor and auger conveyor which can be manually interchanged on a seed cart or seed tender without the use of lifting equipment.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart and seed tender having interchangeable conveyors which is economical to manufacturer, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.